fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Fairfax (Quest)
Castle Fairfax is a quest that becomes available if the player purchases the Fairfax Castle after the completion of the main story of Fable II. Completing this quest unlocks Fairfax Castle as a place of residence for the Hero of Bowerstone. This is similar to Brightwood Tower. Summary After purchasing Fairfax Castle the large front doors will open and the quest begins. Once inside The Butler standing by the doors who will welcome you and explain the locations of the various rooms within the castle. The Butler will conclude the conversation by suggesting to rest in the main bedroom. After entering through the main doors the Castle become available for exploration. Upon entering The Throne Room there is an open door on the right where stairs leading to the main bedroom on the upper floor can be found. The quest will update and suggest to sleep in the regal bed. Defend the Castle After choosing to sleep in the regal bed for the first time, the Hero will be awakened by The Butler who informs them that the castle is under attack. The Hero has to defend the castle from bandits who have entered via a secret passage found in the library. Bandits will charge into the room who must be defeated. Follow the golden trail to the centre of The Throne Room where the Hero will be attacked by a large group of bandits. Continue following the golden trail to the library and defeat the bandit chief along with his henchmen. Continue up the stairs and speak with the butler who discovers the secret passage to Fairfax Tomb which was used by the invading bandits. Fairfax Tomb After entering the Tomb there will be another group of bandits. At the very end of the corridor is a gate with two levers on either side. Activating either will unlocks the rooms at the sides of the corridor and free the bandits, hobbes and balverines. After killing them the gate can be unlocked by pulling the other lever. Follow the path down the stairs whilst fighting off the hobbes to a dive point. Jump down into the water below and swim towards the stairs at the end of the room. Defeat the wave of hobbes guarding a stone door with a flit switch. After approaching the flit switch it will activate and fly towards the corner of the room near the entrance. Shoot the flit switch with a ranged weapon once where it will move, shoot the switch again and then hit it with a melee weapon to open the door. Beyond this door is a room with a few beetles and another flit switch. Use a will spell (such as lightning) on the switch and then shoot the switch with a ranged weapon three times to unlock the final door. The Potion After entering the room the Hero can find a number of chests and will be congratulated on acquiring a special potion - the Potion of Transmogrification. The Hero is given the choice of either drinking it or leaving the room with the bottle. This potion (mentioned as Leo Head's last and greatest success) will change the Hero's gender and can only be used once. Note: The effects of this potion are irreversible as the game will autosave after drinking the potion. For more information see Potion of Transmogrification. If the option is chosen not to drink the potion its contents will evaporate upon leaving the room. The exit from Fairfax Tomb leads to the Bowerstone Cemetery. You will also receive 10,000 renown points and the Sex Change Souvenir. Logbook Information You've defeated Lucien, saved the world, and now you own a castle. You really have done it all! Wait, you did drink the potion, right? Category:Fable II Quests